Geryon
Geryon, also called TimesteedDevil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening','' Boss Room- Mission 18 "''Timesteed Reborn", is a boss in Devil May Cry 3. Dante faces it in Mission 12: Hunter and hunted, and earns the Quicksilver Style for defeating it. In the Devil May Cry HD Collection, defeating Geryon earns the player the "Rough Rider" award. Appearance Geryon is a type of demonic horse capable of localized control of time. The demon steed Geryon resembles an enormous, dark hued horse with a mane and tail of blue flame, it's hooves, mouth and eyes also possessing a blue glow. Geryon pulls a large hearse made of black steel, with wheels featuring sharp spikes along the rims. Story Geryon was once a horse of legend ridden by countless heroes, until its ingesting of demonic essence corrupted and empowered him with limited control over time. He leads a ghostly hearse, equipped with a heavy armament.'''''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Boss File — Geryon: "Once a horse of legend ridden by countless heroes, ingesting demonsoul essence darkened his once bright soul. Has the ability to control time on a limited scale." When Dante first steps upon the bridge in the Underground Arena, Geryon engages him in a game of "Chicken" until the bridge collapses and they fall into a colosseum. After Dante defeats Geryon, Dante receives his soul as the Quicksilver Style. In Devil May Cry 5, Geryon is mentioned during the fight with V and his familiars against an Elder Geryon Knight in [[Devil May Cry 5 walkthrough/M05|Mission 5: The Devil Sword Sparda]]. Griffon is surprised that there's still another existing Geryon and thought that it was already been defeated by Dante, in which V later revealed that Geryon is actually a "rare species" and is apparently not quite extinct as of yet. Strategy There are two phases to the fight with Geryon: A game of "chicken", where Geryon charges at Dante over a bridge, and a gladiator-style battle with him in an arena after the bridge breaks. During both fights, Geryon possesses the ability to teleport around the battlefields by jumping into and out of portal-like holes in space-time. Quicksilver Style Upon defeating Geryon, Dante receives the ability to choose Quicksilver Style. In exchange for DT, Dante can relatively slow down time around him while he moves at normal speed. Gallery DMC3 Underground Arena (Top).jpg|Underground Arena (Top) DMC3 Underground Arena (Bottom).jpg|Underground Arena (Bottom) Devil May Cry 3142 Graphic Arts - page 031.jpg|Devil May Cry 3142 Graphic Arts page with Geryon concept Development Originally the designer, Daigo Ikeno, wanted to have prisoners inside the carriage.Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts. p.031: "Looking at it now, it just screams "horse and carriage". (laughs) But that wasn't what we were going for; it's odd that it ended up looking this way. I originally designed it to have people imprisoned in the carriage, and I wish it could have turned out that way. (Ikeno)" Background and Etymology In Greek mythology, Geryon, the grandson of Medusa and the nephew of Pegasus, was originally a foe in the tale of the 12 Labours of Heracles; being a giant warrior with three bodies joined to one pair of legs, he is said to have guarded the Red Cattle which Heracles was to capture for his archnemesis Eurystheus. In later history, in the Divine Comedy, Geryon was a chthonic demon representing violence and fraud which had the body of a winged dragon, the arms of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, and the face of an honest man. Dante and Virgil force it to bear them further into Hell, and Virgil protects Dante by sitting between Dante and the beast's deadly tail. Geryon's design seems to be based on the Irish myth of the Cóiste Bodhar, otherwise known as the 'death coach', where the driver would sometimes be a Dullahan. References es:Geryon Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Devil May Cry 3 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 3